


尖叫鸡梗

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: ABO私设 怀孕橘 有时间线





	尖叫鸡梗

Mark看着lukas从盒子里拆出来的东西笑的小肚子都在颤抖。他实在不知道那些天才一般的粉丝们会给他们再送些什么更奇葩的东西了。

“吱—————”

Mark接过那个黄色的长长的东西，稍微一用力，它发出了他们两个都无法能达到的音高的叫声。吓得Mark差点就把手里的不明物品扔到了地上，而lukas也是大大的向后退了一步。

“？？？这是个啥玩意？给宝宝的儿童玩具？” Mark一边笑着一边把它塞到lukas的手里，故意用力让它又发出一声尖叫。

“亲爱的lukas，有人说您和它在某些方面十分的相似，希望您会喜欢它。你真挚的，知名不具。”

Mark读完包装纸里的纸条，笑的捂着肚子弯下了腰。他当然知道早些年lukas的高音曾经被说像公鸡打鸣一样，这个最开始还是从学校里传出来的。谁知道十多年了居然还有人记得这件事，居然还有人送了这个给lukas。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我不行了还知名不具哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”Mark站起来想要继续拿过来那个有着长长的又不规则的凸起的红黄相间公鸡塑料玩偶，却又一次笑弯了腰。

lukas居然没有一点变脸，他就做了一个动作——两只手一起用力，把Mark身上仅有的居家大裤衩拔了下来。五月末的维也纳的夜晚温度也很高，还在弯腰捂着笑的Mark没有觉得什么不对，直到一阵风吹了过来，他感觉到暴露的穴口一凉，才感觉到不对。

“…lukas…？”Mark浓重的鼻音里依旧带着笑意。他丝毫没有注意到他的爱人早就走到了他的身后，掏出了一小瓶东西，把里边绿色的膏体挤在了自己的手上，厚厚的抹在了塑料玩偶上，快速用手指把穴口撑开，直接把玩偶的头塞了进去。

“吱————-”  
“嗷嗷嗷痛———-”

两个刺耳声音几乎是同时发出来的。

就算是omega，没有情欲所带来的液体分泌来润滑，突然的插入也会有些痛，而怀孕导致每一点神经末梢都异常敏感Mark忍不住叫了出来。

mark转过头来，抿着嘴唇抽着鼻子，可怜巴巴的看着lukas。他的双手不得不紧紧的把着桌子边缘，这就让他的前胸已经逐渐涨大的胸挤在了一起，在短袖T恤的领口处能清晰的看到乳沟。

已经怀孕了的omega的穴口很快分泌出了液体，lukas手里的玩具已经一整个头都进去了。塑料玩具的头不大，但是仿公鸡的鸡冠与尖尖的嘴都在给因为怀孕更加敏感的内穴带来从未体验过的刺激。

在玩具的头进去了之后，细细的长脖子插进去是在轻而易举的不过的事情了。没有理对他用狗狗眼攻势的Mark，lukas把长长的脖子全部插了进去，把鸡的屁股堵在穴口，手缓缓的转动着玩具的同时抽插着。

“lu…lukas别…哈…啊…别…别转了。”凸起的鸡嘴在Mark敏感点周围不停的转动着，情动的omega的身体早已经不满足于玩具的粗细。

“我看你刚刚玩着它笑的很开心啊，那你们就再好好玩玩，顺便让宝宝好好感受一下它到底有多好玩。”lukas说的时候明明是笑着的，Mark却本能的一抖。

说着，lukas捏了一下鸡的屁股，在发出尖叫的同时从鸡的尖嘴出喷出一股气流。冲击力不可谓不强的冷气流刚刚好撞在了Mark最敏感的地方，他又随着公鸡的尖叫发出拔高了的呻吟。

lukas说到做到，几乎用鸡嘴刺激遍了甬道里每一寸位置，并且时不时的捏捏鸡的屁股。双倍的尖叫的声音在安静的小阳台上听起来异常的清晰。直到再一次的定在那一点上捏下鸡屁股，Mark未经抚慰的前端就这样释放出来了。因为怀孕将近七个月而体力大量下降的Mark胳膊一软已经撑不住自己的身体了，向后直接倒在了lukas的怀里。孕期的omega不止身体敏感，情绪也极其敏感。经历了一场没有温柔的抚慰与甜蜜的亲吻的高潮之后Mark鼻子一酸，根本止不住自己的眼泪。lukas小心的抱住大只的omega，亲吻着他的眼睛。他自责的在心里骂着自己想起年少时生气的事忘记了照顾大龄孕夫敏感的情绪。他把玩具抽了出来放在了桌子上，带出来的液体甚至断断续续的滴到了地上。伸进去三根手指，不急着按在那个位置，而是温柔的像是做检查一般按压着肠壁。

感受到怀里人的声音逐渐从委屈变为享受，lukas抽出了手，揽住了Mark的腰，扶着他回了卧室让他躺在床上。

“乖，宝宝玩到了玩具了，爹地也有玩具玩哟。” lukas话音刚落，他就看到了爱人变红到冒烟的全过程。夜才刚刚开始呢。


End file.
